Elves fall too
by imjustcomatosed
Summary: My first upload here, so please R&R! It's about my OC Alma. She is a gypsy and meets Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli on a market. She stays and is forced to travel along with them because of the circumstances I added. Thy are also going to visit Legolas' hometown and a small war starts. The story takes place in the any of the books, because I've changed the storyline a bit. LegolasxAlma
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Troublemaker-Girl

It was strange to wake up in such a beautiful morning, thinking that life maybe isn't even as bad as the older people always tell, but the exact opposite. They tell you as soon as you're not young anymore, then you have got nothing left but memories of the good times in your life. She could only roll her eyes because she heard those words way too much for her liking. In every town, the same words, but different faces. After all these years, it's starting to get old. And there were always the same friends, but different personalities.

That was the fate of a gypsy, as simple and hurtful as that. At least I came around the world and no one seemed to hate me, because for all them, I was only another face in the crowd. But at the same time, they were the same to me as I was to them. But it was a good way to keep the faces in mind that really mattered to me and not forget them, just because I needed to remember new ones. But it wasn't that good either. Then I also have to remember the sad times of the past. One of those memories is the main reason of why I'm standing here. I was young back then. Much younger then I am today, but this memory was my motivation for exploring the world. The memory was still as clear as my current vision of my surroundings. I was sitting on the bench next to the small building I called home back then and tried to draw a flower, as a boy from my neighborhood walked up to me. He was same age as me, but no one played with him because he had that special aura. They all felt it and didn't want to get near him in any way. Only I didn't care if he sat next to me and watched me draw. I didn't ask for his name, he didn't ask for mine and I didn't ask why he was watching me. But after a few minutes of watching me, he opened his mouth and what came out of it, were the words that scared and amazed me in the same way. "You don't speak because languidly you can't get anything started and your mind is filled with a deep feeling of frustration, which no one understands at all. So you gave up, talking to people. You should stop doing that, or one day, your stomach will be filled with air and you'll burst from all the frustration which built up inside you over the years." After those words, I didn't could feel my small book fall on my feet and onto the grass as I stared at him with wide eyes, maybe because he read my mind or he knew me that good… "How…" I couldn't find a sentence in my brain, so I sat there, not moving at all and waiting for him to speak. He only looked back at me without anything shown in his pupils. It was really scary. His eyes were a mix of blue and green, like the water of the nearby lake next to my house. It was always full of life, the lake. But the color of his eyes was made by a piece of lake, which was so still, even fish avoid it. But the worst of all was the fact, that I couldn't shake the feeling off of me, that no one was in there. "I can read it in your eyes. Can you tell me what you can read in mine?" My eyes were even wider now than before after I heard his statement. But I still didn't spoke to him or answered his question, but I focused on his eyes with great concentration because I didn't want to say that I couldn't tell anything about him as easily as he told me about myself. But I gave up after a minute, because I was starting to get scared of that boy. And he seemed to know about that and so he rose from his seat and looked down at me with a small smile on his lips. "I thought so. Sorry for bothering you." He laughed a little and turned around to run out of my sight. I never heard anything of him again since that day…

Now I'm currently in another city I don't even know the name of. But once again, this is not the first time I don't remember the name of the city I'm staying in, so it even could be possible that I was already here once before… I shook my head at that image and continued to walk down the stone street I wanted to head down. My destination was the big market place with the church on it, because the man I asked a few minutes ago told me to go there if I searched for a cheap place to stay for the night. The bag felt really heavy on my shoulder and I was happy when I could finally put it down and lie on a nice bed or at least something to sleep on… I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as I looked around for the hotel the man told me about and as I didn't saw it, I just choose to ask someone directly. I saw a man standing at a small booth with vegetables, so I decided to ask him. Turning my steps towards the man, I already started to form a sentence in my head, so I won't be left standing there like an idiot. As I reached him, I breathed in and out once more fast and then tapped the man's shoulder carefully to not to surprise him too much. The dark haired man turned his head towards me and I was careful to not do anything wrong now. "What is the matter?" He asked friendly and I spoke the words I formed in my head a few seconds ago. "I wanted to ask you if you might know where I can find a cheap hotel to stay for the night?" I asked him with a very small smile because slowly my desperate need of finding that building only grew bigger and bigger. "If you're not searching for a certain one, me and my friends are staying in a really cheap one, right behind the meat booth. When you see an elf and a dwarf standing next to a door, enter that one." He explained to me with a small smile of his and even pointed over to it. I nodded and thanked him with a nod. Then I made my way over to the house the man pointed at so friendly and started to think about the fact he mentioned before. 'An elf and a dwarf… In the middle of a human town and I really wonder what they are searching for here…' I thought to myself a raised my hand beneath my chin, that was my typical thinking position. Something was a bit strange about that man, too… He was friendlier than all the other men I met in the past when I was wandering through Middle-Earth. But so I decided to leave this topic alone until I've got a room for myself in that hotel. I started walking again, even though I didn't notice that I stopped doing so. As I passed the people, which were fighting over the last pig on a booth, I could directly saw the two the man was talking about. They stood on both sides of the door and looked after every human that walked closer than three feet past them. I was slowly starting to make up my mind and just wanted to turn the other way again, as I bumped into a person. "I'm really sorry…-", before I could apologize further, I realized that the man I bumped in was the one from the booth, who gave me the directions. He smiled a little surprised himself and I waited a little stunned for him to talk. "Well, hello again. This is the house I was talking about." I was drifting between to run off and to follow him in that house that doesn't really looked like a hotel, more like personal house. I started taking small steps towards the building and he was following me not far behind, like he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't take the second decision. But as long as I got something to sleep on, I didn't care if it wasn't a hotel, because my feet were starting to hurt much more than they did ten minutes ago. My heart also started to race a little as the dwarf and the elf noticed me and the human coming near them. My heart's pace was quickening even more as I realized that the dwarf carried an axe and the elf had a bow with enough arrows to shoot loads of people. I gulped but remained in my normal state, so they couldn't see my fear. They were starting to run towards us and I breathed in and out steadily, just so I wouldn't pass out in an emergency. "Aragorn! What took you so long and who is that little girl with you?!" The dwarf asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice and if he wouldn't have carried an axe, I would have narrowed my eyes at him for calling me a little girl. But I left the talking to the man, who was obviously being called Aragorn. "She's just a wanderer looking for a place to sleep. And if you aren't gentleman enough to let her sleep on a mattress, then I'll volunteer to sleep on the floor." The dwarf looked a bit confused at so much information at once, but the elf helped him out. "I don't think that this is a good idea. She could hinder us or be a spy, you know…" Slowly I was getting tired of all this and for one out of a few times in my life, I decided to take things in my own hands. "Sirs, I would like to make a few things clear; I wouldn't hurt a single fly, I would pay to sleep on a comfortable bed and if you aren't okay with that, I'll search for another place to stay because I really want to sleep." Now they all looked at me with different expressions but I only stared back with lazily blinking eyes to show them how much I would like to sleep right now. After a few seconds they turned their heads away and looked at each other. "I'm still against it. What do you think, Legolas?" The dwarf asked the elf with a grim expression. "I think that I'm against it if I can't take her weapons away for over the night." The elf stated in a careful voice and looked at Aragorn. "I'm still for it. You two have no idea how it feels to sleep in a bed after you have wandered through the forest for days and you had to sleep on trees." It kind of looked like the conversation was over now as the man crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the other two males. I was very displeased at the fact that the elf wanted to take away my weapons and the dwarf was fully against it without even naming his reason, but I felt sympathy for the other human, because it looked like he understood me even though we only exchanged like three sentences. The dwarf mumbled something and now the elf was talking back to the man with a bit more power in his words, but in Elfish. Sadly, I didn't understand what they were saying, but it looked like a very fiery argument o me. The dwarf meanwhile looked back to the entrance of the small house, just to make sure that no one entered it. I was starting to wonder what was up with this house and what the big deal of letting me stay in there was. I looked around a noticed that Aragorn and the elf named Legolas were both silent and staring at me with strange looks. I quickly looked away and stared up on the church to the sun-clock. It was just typically for me that I got myself in such a situation, I was just so clumsy. But really now, if the males won't be finishing their argument soon, I will walk off and sleep on the roof or something. Because like Aragorn said, it was more comfortable than sleeping on a branch in a tree. "Alright, I'll trust in your knowledge of human nature, but she's under your care and you're responsible for her actions. If she kills us all in our sleep then it's your fault. I didn't have anything to do with it." Now he was the one who crossed his arms and looked at the human with icy blue eyes. The dwarf also had to give in or otherwise he was the one who had to sleep on the roof. I was a bit mind-absent by then and sang a song I've heard not that long ago from a man I brought paper from. The dwarf grabbed my shoulder, so I would face the males again and I quickly stopped my voice to spare myself a lot of embarrassment. "You can stay here for the night, but first you must swear on your pride that you aren't a spy." The elf said to me and I really wanted to ask from where I should be a spy of, but I said something different. "I am a gypsy. I only have a really small amount of pride I can swear on, but if you wish me to do so, then I will." So I placed my hand on my heart and swore while they all watched silently. Aragorn chuckled as I was done and the dwarf raised one of his striking eyebrows and looked over at him. "What's so funny?" He asked as Legolas was turning his head towards the house, like the dwarf did before. "Her words just reminded me of myself when I was wandering through Middle-Earth… But now, I'm Aragorn. And my two companions are Legolas and Gimli. It's really nice to meet you." He offered me a hand and I shook it a little unsure. The elf and the dwarf followed his movements. "I'm Legolas. Sorry for my suspicion, but I just…-" "You are just too careful! I'm Gimli!" The dwarf pushed the elf a little aside and also offered me his hand and as I took it, it felt like he wanted to break it. I stepped back not soon after they introduced themselves and rubbed my hand. "Aren't you going to tell us your name?" Gimli asked me. "My name is Alma. It's nice to meet all of you and I am really thankful for meeting such nice people as you and that you're going to let me stay with you for the night." I said and bowed to them. They laughed a little and I also put on a shy smile. "It's not a problem, let's go inside." Aragorn laughed and walked towards the green door of the small house. Me and the two males followed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it and like the story so far. But I'd still be thankful for at least two reviews from you guys, just to know what you think. This chapter will contain Alma's and Legolas' first conversation. Besides that, I'm Swiss, so I have grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry, but I'm giving my best to not annoy you guys… ^-^' Well, happy reading!

Chapter Two – Nightly Events

As soon as I stepped inside the small house, a memory inside my mind came up again, a memory that surely was from the time when I still could recall what my home looked like. Now it's different because I'm home everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I smiled a little as my mind wanted to tell me something about the past, but I was too sleepy to bother, so I started walking towards a chair and sat down there, my bag hanging from my shoulder into my lap and I leaned my head against the chair with a happy sigh. "Hey Alma, I told you to take the bed, why are you falling asleep on the chair?" Aragorn asked with a small laugh as he kneeled down to my eye-level. "I don't have so much money…" I mumbled to him and wanted nothing but a bit sleep. He rolled his eyes like the paper-man did as I wanted to give him more money than I had to. "When I was as old as you, I also believed that money was the only thing in people's interest. But I started to learn that there are people who have much more in their interest as money or such things. More some things like friendship or love. Those people are rare on this earth, but they exist. Now move over to the bed, I need that chair to sleep on." He told me in a strong voice and so I complied and rose from my seat and walked over to the bed made of straw. I walked over to it with shaky steps and ended up falling against a wall, which was a rather uncomfortable position. Aragorn smiled and walked over to me, pulling me towards the small bed and I just collapsed on it with a sigh. I heard the other two men chuckle along with him, but I just wanted to sleep, because I was too sleepy to care. So I brought my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes.

*le time-skip until somewhere in the night*

A sound let me fall out of the straw bed and onto the wooden floor, but at least the crash wasn't loud enough for the others to hear. Or at least I thought so. As I rose from the floor and dusted myself off, I noticed a figure sitting on the small second floor of the house and had the immediate need to grab my saber. But I didn't know where they put my things, so I just breathed in and out slowly to keep myself calm. I figured that I should discover who the person was, a stranger or an enemy. I walked over to the ladder which lead upwards with small steps and grabbed it with both hands to get a tight grip on it. Waiting and listening a few seconds for any signs of movements from above and as I couldn't recognize anything, I made my way up the ladder. The wood crock beneath my feet and I cursed as silent as possible as I continued to climb upwards. As I reached the last few steps, I peeked over the edge to look for a sign of danger in that figure that sat in front of the window. My eyes widened but narrowed them only a second later at the man on the window. It was the elf and his name was Legolas if I had that right in mind and he was sitting there with a bow in his lap and blue eyes staring out of the window.

"You don't have to be quiet, I heard you." He spoke, his eyes still focused on the black sky and he didn't even turn his head in my direction. After I overcame the surprise, I ducked my head and wondered what he would do if he noticed that he was wrong and no one was ducking his head from getting noticed by him. I could hear him moving and I guessed that he was now looking over to the place where I was 'hiding'. I chose to give up, because my hands started to hurt and I didn't want to fall down and break my spine. So I raise my head and looked over to him with a tilted head. He shook his head with a small smile on his lips and he returned his attention to the night outside again. I pulled myself over the edge and followed his gaze. Neither of us spoke, so I walked over to him slowly and I was careful not to come too close to him, because of his bow. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked me, as he turned his body fully towards the open window. I only nodded my head, I didn't want to speak back to him as long as I didn't knew if I could fully trust him, because in every word could lay a hint to your secrets. Then he kept silent and I sat down but made sure there was enough distance between him and me, so he wouldn't be able to grab me or something. "Where are you from?" He asked a bit later.

"I'm from a village in a forest. But I wouldn't call it home. What about you?" I answered without forming a well-prepared sentence and that was very rare for me. A brighter smile took place on his lips as he heard me. "I'm Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Thranduil's son and prince of Mirkwood." Now I actually was a bit stunned, but to cover up expressions was one of the few things I was good at. "You're really a prince? That's not very surprising to me if I'm truthful…" But I couldn't keep my mouth shut for once. "Why does this fact not surprise you?" He asked, his attention returning to me as he slowly turned his head towards me. Now I had to think of something very quickly. "Your hair is longer than mine." If foolishness had a gun, then he definitely shoot me a lot during the past years, because nearly anything would have been a better example for my answer than the one I just told him. Now he wasn't just smiling anymore, now he was really laughing, but luckily not loud enough to wake up anyone. "My hair? Have you never seen an elf before, Alma? They all have such long hair." He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I couldn't even help, but also thought that it must be surprising for someone who travelled around middle earth, not to know what an elf looked like. "No, I only know what your species looks like because I have the ability to read books." I muttered, knowing he beat me in that one. "What a nice ability. But I didn't except you to be one which didn't know how to read and write." He grabbed something from the other side of him, which was invisible to me and in his hand, he held up my bag in the moonlight.

"You…! Give me that back, that's mine!" Now he went too far. No one is allowed to look through my bag, especially not without my permission. He even looked amused by my reaction and my anger-level rose higher and higher. "Why should I? I found it, so I can keep it. You surely know that rule, wanderer." I had to keep calm because it was the only way to stop him from mocking me that came to my mind. "Please hand it to me, Legolas." I used his name on purpose and in hope that he would feel a bit guilty or something and give it back. He smiled his usual smile again and I made my eyes water up because then he just had to give it back. "Please, I spent all my money to buy those things." I said, a bit less loud and my voice was a bit shaky because what I was saying was true. "So it's about the money? That's a bit naïve for a poet."

I closed my eyes and extended my arms. "I will scream if you don't hand it back to me. Please give it to me." I said a bit louder and with more power in my voice to sign him that this was my last warning. I felt the soft fabric of my bag sink down on my hands with, from what I could tell, all my belongings. "It's also in your own interest not to scream. If you do, then we all will probably end up dead." I pulled my arms back to press the bag to my chest and started to laugh. "Yes, sure we will. It looks like you read lots of books too." I shook my head at the absurd idea. "But I won't scream anyways." I opened my eyes just in time to see him turn his head away from the window, back to me. "By the way, I liked your writings. Are those poems or stories?" I immediately raised a finger to my lips to show him that he shouldn't speak so loud of such things.

I was chased out of the city when I last tried out my gypsy-abilities. In some towns they are just against strangers, but I didn't felt hurt, because I could understand how they feel. He tilted his head at me and I walked nearer to him. "In some places, they aren't very friendly to my kind. And I'm sure your parents also told you that the enemy has his eyes and ears everywhere." He nodded his head slowly and I saw that as a sign that he understood. What I noticed just then, was that I talked very much since I climbed up here and that he actually listens to what I was telling him. Or that he at least pretended to listen closely. "Aragorn told me of it… But I only know that some cities just dislike strangers not your kind in specific." I shrugged and turned my head to the right, where the window was and I could see the small stars on the dark blue night-sky above the market-place. Suddenly, I felt sleepy and that didn't happened very often to me, so I just sat down in front of the window in the position I originally found the elf when I came up here. I leaned against the wall to get a good view of the market-place in its nightly silence. Legolas only laughed silently and sat opposite of me in perfect symmetry, so he saw the part of the market that stayed hidden from my view and the other way around. My eyes shifted a bit to the left, so that I could look at him completely. He seemed to notice me looking at him, so he returned my stare until I looked out of the window again. When I raise my head a little towards the sky, I could see the full-moon lightening up the sky surrounding him. Then my eyes feel shut and I drifted away from the reality.

*second time-skip to the… next scene. This is going to be a short one.*

The first thing I felt when I was returning from the world of dreams was a pain in my back. I wanted to move to check out what the cause of that pain was. Slowly, I could feel my eyelids open and I had to blink a lot of times to make the dizzy feeling in my head go away. I felt a bit of feeling return to the rest of my body and I felt like I was sitting onto something very uncomfortable. It was moving and something lay in front of me, because I could lean my body against it. I lifted my arm to touch the thing, but as I tried to poke it, I fell to the left and before I even had a chance to scream, my back made contact with something rather hard. Suddenly, I was fully awake and screamed in hope someone would hear my scream. I lay there and screamed into the nothing that surrounded my vision. After a few seconds, a hand pressed on my stomach and pressed all the air out so I couldn't scream anymore because of the lack of air in my lungs.

"Alma, be quiet! You'll kill us all!" The voice was familiar and that was the only reason why I didn't reach for my weapon. "What is going on?" I asked in between gasps where I tried to suck in as much air as possible. "Get up, you will discover the reason of my hurry soon enough." I didn't know if I could really trust that voice, but in my current state, I nearly had no other choice then to do what I was told by, because the voice belonged to a voice with a hundred percent guarantee. I held up my arm so he could pull me up and asked myself if all of this was going to end with my death. Something in my mind told me that all this wouldn't be if I didn't accepted that guy's offer. Aragorn was his name. A strong pair of arms pulled me on my feet with great might and as soon as I felt my feet touching the ground, I felt them leave it again. I got sat up onto something from which I couldn't touch the ground with my feet anymore. In the span of those few seconds it took for my seat to start moving, my vision cleared and I stared at my surroundings with wide eyes.

First, I was in a forest.

Second, I sat on a brown horse.

Third, behind me were running about twenty orcs in my direction.

*cliffhanger! R&R please! ^-^*


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm so freaking happy now because I've got three reviews! This chapter id dedicated to you guys, you made my day! Even though I had a horrible day, I came home, clicked on my e-mail and there were actually reviews and favorites! Thanks again. Please R&R again sometime soon! ^-^

Chapter Three – Fight and win or fight and die

I felt the fear settle in my brain but I couldn't scream in my current situation. Probably because I would have fell off of the horse the owner of the voice from before put me onto. Now I recalled that I didn't have any control over the situation and that was a feeling I disliked a lot. What if he man kidnapped me? Before I could think further about that topic, the horse made a small jump and now I finally screamed for the first time that I've woken up in this mess.

"Stop screaming, it'll only encourage them!" The man shouted back at me and now that I saw his hair, I could tell that it was the man from the market, Aragorn. I didn't care about him any further and turned my attention back to the monsters following us and coming closer. Quickly turning my head in the opposite direction, away from that horrible sight, I pulled on Aragorn's cloak to get his attention.

"They are coming closer!" I screamed against the wind that blew back my black hair and I started to hope that he heard my words. He kicked his feet in the horse's side and screamed something I couldn't hear and the horse was actually speeding up. I gripped his cloak tight in between my fingers while keeping my head down to shield myself from the wind. I gave up trying to scream over to him against the strong blow of air because my throat felt dry anyways.

I'll probably die in within the next hour if the horse isn't going to collapse sooner. I had much more planned to do with my life. I wanted to become a card-maker, a really professional one, so I had an excuse to travel around in Middle-Earth until I die. That would be one of the wishes I wanted to fulfill with my own hands and choices. Now I have to die by an orc's hand and I'll get devoured by their mouths and nobody will be able to bury my corpse. So no one will be able to put beautiful flowers on my grave and remember me. Maybe they will keep me in mind as story-telling wanderer. Or maybe I was the carefree poet to them. Or, but probably not, I'll be the silent and smart girl. The boy with the green eyes will surely be one to remember me like that and maybe a few others that could see past my mask. Not that it mattered, but I'd still be interested in what I looked like in other peoples mind.

"We only have to keep going a little more! Hold on tight, the stop will be a bit rough!" Aragorn's warning pulled me out of my thoughts and back on the back of the horse. I hoped he was right, then my eyes widened as I took another look back. The orcs were so close that I could already hear their battle-screams against the wind and I gripped Aragorn's cloak until my knuckles were white. He kept on kicking the sides of the horse with his feet and I seriously had no idea how I could get out of this mess. Aragorn's body shook while he kept on encouraging the horse to pick up its pace. Then, in the matter of seconds, he stopped the horse with a scream in what I think was Elvish. And I could swear, without my grip on his cloak, I would have been smashed against the big tree besides the horse.

But I fell off of the horse anyways. While I fell to the ground for the second time today, Aragorn pulled a sword and rushed against the monsters which were drawing nearer. I felt a sharp pain run through my spine and moaned in pain. I sat up as soon as I could bear with the pain in my back and looked around, taking in as much information as I possibly could. I could hear screams, but I couldn't see to whom they belonged because the horse blocked my view. So I had to get up to look for a way for me to survive all this. But before I could see anything, a hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up. I wanted to scream, but a hand covered my mouth as soon as I could register the physical contact. I breathed out in relief as I realized that it wasn't the hand of an orc and tried to see who it was instead. But I stopped trying as a voice started to whisper in my ear. "Take this and run in the opposite direction of the fight. Swim over the river and stay there if you want to stay alive." The voice pressed a bag in my hand and the hand loosened its grip on my arm. I gasped as I realized that it was my bag. I had everything I need now.

I turned around to check on the person that handed it to me, but the only thing I could see was long blond hair disappearing behind a tree and I could picture the persons face immediately. It was the elf prince from the night before and I was now very certain of it. For a second I even thought about following him, but I choose to check my bag before I did anything else. Quickly I opened it and brushed past my papers in search for my weapon I also packed into this bag. I found it and let the bag fall to the floor as I looked at it, searching for any signs of changes because you never knew what the elf did with it. But it was like it was when I first held it in my hands.

It was a simple handle made of light grey wood with two extendable, long blades at both ends of it and as I swung it, they opened and my double-side saber was in a perfect state. The only problem was that I haven't used it once. Now that I've collected all my things again, I could run like the elf told me to. I packed my things back inside my bag and shouldered it with a swift move, but I kept the weapon in my right hand, it gave me a feeling of safety. Just as I wanted to run off, I remembered the horse, which was eating grass besides me. With another quick move, I grabbed the horse's lore and started to run, the horse following behind me in what I'd call a lazy pace. I walked straight ahead, past many green bushes and trees and the fact that scared me the most, was that I couldn't hear any single scream neither orc nor human. But that wasn't the main point of what I was doing here, I had to get out of this forest and come on the other side of the river, like I was told, but I'll think over waiting there again.

Finally I passed the last few trees and only saw a hill-landscape with yellow-green grass growing on it. But maybe it would have been better if I hadn't turned my head a little more to the right. I saw the dwarf, the elf and Aragorn fighting against at least ten of those that were following me and Aragorn until not so long ago. I turned my head way quickly and started to run as fast as I possibly could with the horse in one and my weapon in the other hand. Every few seconds I glanced over at the battle to check out if one of those ugly monsters noticed me yet. After five times of glancing, one saw me and pushed the dwarf he had been fighting aside to run straight over to me. I gasped and let go of the horse in shock. The animal immediately ran off in the opposite direction of where the monster was coming from. So now I focused on my weapon with all my sense and grabbed it in a tight grip with both of my shaking hands. I only have to swing it. It was that simple and easy… I looked up at the monster which still ran towards me, swinging his axe over his head in fast circles. I breathed in and half-lidded my eyes in concentration. Only a few more steps and it would be within the reach of my blade…

With a loud battle-cry, I lifted my saber, closed my eyes and smashed it back towards the ground with all my strength. A cry from the creature told me that I've succeeded in hitting it and it won't stand up again to fight me. But as I opened my eyes, it still stood in front of me, but with the loss of an arm. I screamed in fear at the horrible sight and stumbled backwards, away from the orc. My eyes started to water, but instead of closing them, they just opened up further, while my mouth kept on screaming in horror. The orc made terrible sound itself, but it still wanted to kill me and eat the meat from my bones. I couldn't find the strength to lift my saber for a second blow, so I kept on stepping backwards while the monster in front of me did the exact opposite. I never thought that I'd be that terrified at such a sight. But a few minutes ago, I thought that I had to die, but then the elf came. Now I think that I have to die again.

But then I realized my chance. I only had to run. I had only had to run far away from this horrible creature and continue to live. My mind only thought of that chance just then, probably because of the shock. But now I saw it and grabbed my bag and started to run away as fast as my body would allow me to and without cutting open my legs with the saber in my right hand. I heard the monster behind me scream, but I wasn't sure because of what it screamed like that, if it was pain or anger and if I was truthful, I didn't want to know it. I just kept on running towards the next hill in fear. Even thought I couldn't hear anything behind me, I didn't dare to look back and just kept on running further. I was near the top of hill, as I stepped wrong on my left foot and immediately started to fall after a short hiss of pain.

After I landed on the grass, I fell further backwards and started to roll down the hill I wanted to climb up, not roll down. Maybe I could crash the orc aside when I was at the end of the hill. It luckily didn't hurt when I rolled down because the ground was grass and earth. So when my rolling-movements stopped, my head felt a bit heavy and clouded, but I had every part on my body together, so I thought that I was going to survive the next few seconds. But sadly I didn't crush an orc. I blinked a little surprised as I couldn't feel a sword slice me up in half after a whole minute, so I tried to sit up to get a better view of what was going on in the fighting area. But I couldn't see any signs of a fight still raging on. I only could see the dwarf hitting of the head of an orc and I felt like throwing up.

But I can also throw up later. Where is the elf and Aragorn? I sat up a bit straighter, so I maybe could see them in that position, but without success. So I looked over at the dwarf again and hoped he I could remember his name. What if the two other males were dead? I shook my head and laughed a bit awkwardly to myself before thinking of something different. First I packed together my saber and placed it back in my bag and next I tried to stand up so I didn't have to call the dwarf over for help. I grabbed a few long grasses and tried to pull myself up on it, but gladly ripped them out of the ground after a few seconds.

"Alma! Are you alright?!" I could hear the voice from not that long ago and guessed that Aragorn finally appeared on the battle-field. "Yes, I'm here." I called a bit low and leaned back to stretch out on the grass. Fighting surely wasn't my thing. Aragorn's hand pulled me up with a sudden force and my head started to spin again. "What were you doing? I thought Legolas told you to go to the river." He asked me. "Well, yes, but there was that orc… I tried to kill it, but I sliced off its arm…" I stopped talking and left the unfinished sentence hanging in the air. "I said she isn't useful. I nearly lost a tooth." The dwarf also walked over to us and adjusted his jaw with a few abrupt looking moves of his hand. I knew his words were directed at me and I blew a bit of air out between my slightly parted lips. I didn't say anything because it was kind of true. I always thought I was strong when I was young. I always dreamed of ruling the world. I asked my mother if I'll be happy when I'm grown up. She laughed a bit before answering my question. "It all depends on the choices you make in your life. When you always follow your heart, you'll surely end up happy." I didn't understand back there, but I did a few years later.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble. Thank you for everything, I'm off." I apologized to them, told them goodbye and thanked them in two smooth sentences. After a short bow, I turned around and started to walk up the hill with my still slightly aching foot. Next thing I had to figure out how I was supposed to get into the next city with that sore foot. That'll be a grand challenge for me. I was shouldering my bag as I was already halfway up and started to feel a little dumb because of my lame pace. So I glanced over my shoulder and saw the three males arguing with many hand-movements. I huffed and kept on walking further up that hill, which slowly seemed like a mountain to me. As I finally reached the top, I felt bad. I wanted to curl up on the top of this hill and sleep. For the first time, I felt really useless at something. Maybe my head will really burst someday and I could go to heaven or hell. That sounded really good to me. I just wanted to start walking towards east, as a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked up into the elf's smiling face and the bad feeling in my stomach only got worse.

"How are you planning on getting in the next town in that state?" He asked me smoothly. I shrugged. "I take it as it comes at me." I tried to smile a bit, but the feeling in my stomach got that bad, that I started to tear up. He shook his head and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "How about you travel with us? You really look like a person who is in need of help…-"

"I don't need your help!" I slapped his arms away and stepped back hurriedly. "I don't need anyone's help! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" I screamed at him, his words just angered me a lot and I couldn't hold back my rage. He seemed a bit surprised and even the smile on his face faded after my words. But it re-appeared after a few seconds. "Maybe you were a year ago. Right now you're just unsure of everything in your life. You should really come with us, but I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm just offering it to you." He spoke in a calm tone and folded his hands. He was right, I was really a bit unsure of a lot of thing in my life at the moment. But this guy just freaked me out, with his smiling face and his whole personality reminded me of something very unpleasant. But I had to stick to them or I wouldn't be able to survive the next few days.

"Alright, let's go."

R&R please! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here is chapter four of my story! I'm really thankful for the five reviews I got, I'm also really glad that some people enjoy my story! Thank you really much, everything you say to me means so much! Please continue giving me reviews so I'll keep on writing for you guys! ^-^ Love you all! And besides: This chapter might contain a cursing and it gets a bit dramatic and mental pain also appears, so stay stunned and I hope you don't mind it… -.-' Stupid drama-queen inside me.

Chapter Four - Way through the forest

I took a deep breath through my nose before I re-opened my eyes to meet his blue ones with an icy stare. I really had to step on my pride to get the next few words out of my mouth.

"Okay, please take me with you. I'm going to reward you." My lips immediately sealed after those words and I started chewing on my bottom lip, just to cure the chaos in my head. My eyes focused on the ground, covered with the dark green grass, which grew on the whole field behind the hill. He chuckled a bit and I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He offered me help and now he's laughing at me for taking it? I huffed in anger and felt my cheeks warm up a little as I shifted my eyes to the side only to avoid his stare. His laughter faded soon after and I risked a look over at him, just to check out on his was doing, nothing else.

"Alright, I'm glad that I won't be having another tossed away life on my mind at night. Well then, we will be paying my father a visit." Now I felt a bit betrayed. He said he'll take me to the next city, not the king of the elves. I wasn't looking forward to a meeting with Legolas' father either. There will appear too many questions in his head. And I was pretty sure that I didn't want to answer them all. Maybe not even the half of it, I figured.

"You said you'd take me to the next town. Not to your father's kingdom. I really don't want to meet any more elves if they're all as arrogant as you." The wind was blowing stronger now. My black hair kept on sweeping around behind my back and I didn't look at him while I was speaking. He was arrogant and I knew I might have hurt him, but the truth must be told and his feelings weren't really important as long as I was alive.

I was always the only really important person to me. All the others were different from me. And I really can't stand new things. The feeling of unawareness makes you feel weak and scares you. That's why I never cared for anyone else. Not even for my mother I cared. When I was born, I'm sure I made no kind of promise to look and care for her. I wasn't responsible for her in any way, that's why I can travel around without any worries for anyone. It was the feeling of freedom. And I didn't plan on loosing it as long as I was alive.

"That wasn't nice." It was a statement of his, not an answer or another question. It was just a statement he told to me for once without a smile. I nodded, which wasn't logically, because he wanted an excuse or something like that and I only took his words in and didn't apologized for mine. I saw this action as mistake in my personality, so I added some more words.

"I think we should go. But I'm hungry, so we can go to your father, but I want to get out of there alive. Or else I'll curse every single one of your species. And believe me, the people over Middle-Earth will hear of it. And I've talked to too many people to let the curse pass their ears without getting reminded of me. Sometimes, one meaningless insider can cause a bigger war then a meaningful outsider ever could."

I knew my words were cold and made me look heartless, but that was the point of my words. I never wanted to meet such people. Right now, there was a burning anger inside my chest, even though I had no idea where it came from, but now it was present and my words were already spoken. And I never go back on my word and that was also one of my characteristics. When I am angry, I can do nearly anything, just because I don't want my rage to turn into sadness. As long as I was moving, I could live out my anger until it faded away completely. But when I just lay or sit somewhere, not being able to move, the anger will fade over the time and turn into deep cutting agony. That was one of my greatest fears. To become sad and sink down into the abyss of depression, just like my mother did before she drowned herself into the lake behind our village.

"Strong words for someone who's crying tears for no reason." As my brain registered the elf's words, I was confused at first. But I noticed that the memory of my mother actually made me cry. I covered my face with my left arm and screamed out in anger. How I hate this male! Words couldn't describe how bad I wanted to kill him. But I just couldn't, it wasn't worth the trouble. But I had to let my anger out on something or I'd become sad. And that wasn't an opinion.

He screamed something after me, but my mind didn't want to listen to him. I didn't want to hear the hateful words from that wannabe-prince's mouth. My mouth let out a long cry full of anger and desperation as I grabbed my saber in a tight grip and ran down the hill towards the forest. I ran past the dwarf and Aragorn, towards a big, light green leaves wearing tree. I held the saber over my head and took another short breath before I smashed the blade against the strong wood and I didn't stop moving after that. I just kept on swinging the blade against the dark trunk of the thick tree and with every hit, a scream left my lungs.

At some rate, my hands got numb, my throat hurt and I got reminded of my aching foot. But the anger disappeared nearly fully, so I just fell forward against the tree and started to cry silently. This elf was so god-damn unfair. He was so goddamn coldhearted and mean. He was one of the people god sent to make my life worse and change me. But I won't allow this. I won't allow anyone to push me into that abyss. I'd rather die.

"What are you doing, Alma? This tree didn't do anything wrong." I recognized the voice. It was the human, Aragorn. He had put a hand on my shoulder and shook it a little to get an answer out of me.

"But that bastard of an arrogant elf did! And because I obviously can't hit him with my blade, I sadly had to hurt this poor tree!" I was still screaming. But I chocked soon after, because my throat was already damaged. Aragorn sighed and I raised myself up on the tree to look stronger. To look taller, to let my words actually mean something.

But as soon as I turned around, Aragorn hugged me. I wasn't sure if I should be angry at him because he made me look weak or because he had no right to do such a thing. "Let go of me." "Calm down first. You seriously could cut off heads with such a rage." I wanted to punch him and scream in his face that it was a fear, not rage. Or maybe the fear was hidden inside the rage. I really didn't want to know.

"Alright, I promise, I won't cut off anyone's head. But I won't hand you my saber and I also don't want to meet any more elves. If they're all like that one over there, I will run away, deep into the forest, as soon as one of them gets in sight." I just wanted to make that clear, that was all. Aragorn finally let go of me and stared at me with unreadable eyes. "I wonder what Legolas said to upset you this much."

With these words, he turned away to greet the arriving elf that walked down the hill, his usually calm façade, but for once, there was no smile on his face. Not even his eyes gleamed like they normally did. But I also wasn't interested in what he wanted to say or if he wanted to apologize. I officially hate him and none of his words can change that. I looked over to the dwarf and he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and a questioning glance. I just shook my head in frustration and looked at the other two males. And once again, they were talking in Elfish. The way they pronounced the words nearly made me flinch, the endings were very sharp voiced so they hurt in the ear. Soon after, they were done and turned around, the elf walking off to the dwarf and Aragorn walked in my direction.

"We have to go into the woods. There we have to pick up some food and water, so we can travel in the next town. Are you still coming with us?" That was a stupid question in my eyes, just because I decided to hate elves a minute ago, but on the same time, I had to over think my old decision again. I didn't want to go there anymore, I was sure of that. But only to pick up water and food was an opinion I could deal with.

"As long as we're only going to pick up our things, it's okay. But I won't do anything more and nothing less." He nodded with an understanding smile and I nodded back at him. He started to walk over to the elf and the dwarf and I followed with a not very pleased feeling in my stomach, but I still followed close after Aragorn. The elf looked like he wanted to say something, but he decided that it was better for him to shut up and I was glad that he realized that. So we walked towards the forest and I realized that it was creepier than I thought it is when we were haunted by the orcs. All the trees were dark and something that looked like a fog started to cover my view.

"And the king of the elves lives here…? I wouldn't like it here…" I'm pretty sure that I would run away after a few minutes, but my pride held against the fear, that was why I kept on following the males. We walked in a slow pace and after a few minutes, it started to freak me out.

"Can't we speed up a little? I think that…-" My voice was cut off after I looked to my left and saw the boy from my village. It was the boy with the green eyes. It was the creepy boy that could read my mind. He smiled and waved over at me. Behind him, there stood my mother. She also waved and smiled in my direction. My mind told me that this couldn't be real, but my hands wanted to prove my mind wrong and wanted to touch them. It was just to make sure that they were actually here and real.

"Alma! What are you doing?! Get back here immediately!" Aragorn's voice called my name from a distant place, so I could only barley hear it. I kept on walking towards the other two humans with my shaking body and tears slowly started to form in the corner of my eyes. Why were they here in this forest and not in the village? Before I could open my mouth to speak or ask, a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hey, what were you thinking?! You could have gotten lost in this forest!" Now I registered another voice calling out for me. It was the elf, Legolas and he was looking at me with a stern look in his eyes. Anger once again started to burn inside me. "Let go of me, I have to…!"

As I looked back over to where my mother and the boy were standing, I couldn't see anyone anymore. Confusion started to linger through me as I scanned the whole forest in my view and disappointment replaced the anger inside me. It was just an illusion. They weren't real. My mind once again was right and my hands were wrong.

"You have to do what? Go away a second to kill yourself? Get back on the way." He ordered me and pointed at the way from where Gimli and Aragorn looked over at me. "But mother… The boy… Where did they go?" I asked myself and insisted to go back.

"They were never there. It was an illusion. Now go back over there." I didn't believe his words, so I pulled my arm out of his grip. "Why should I believe you? All you want is me dead, isn't it?" My voice was trembling and I looked up at him with hateful eyes. His expression quickly changed into a confused one. "I would never think or say something like that. What makes you think like this?" He asked me directly.

I bit my tongue, so I won't be screaming at him, because I wanted to get out of this forest and if I was truthful, I didn't even knew an answer to his question. "Let's just go." So I didn't answer his question and just walked over to Aragorn with quick steps and stood beside him, before looking back to Legolas.

"Elf, are you coming?" Gimli asked in a loud voice so he would be able to hear what he said. But he looked out in the woods without moving from his place. Aragorn also just wanted to open his mouth as he turned around. "Alright, let's go on." The other two males nodded and followed after him, together with me.

Phew, fourth chapter! Hanks for the Reviews again! Luv chu all!


End file.
